Strange Desire
by makesmyheadspin
Summary: After five years of friendship, single parents Eric and Sookie take the next step in their relationship. Summary sucks, but it was supposed to be a one shot that just kept growing. AH, 6 chapters total.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so today an idea thumped me upside the head and refused to leave me the eff alone until I wrote it out. So this was going to be a one shot but since it runs long, I decided to break it up into chapters. There will be 6 total, and I've completely written the story. I'm debating over whether to post them all at once or do one a day. We'll see. Either way, here's the first chapter. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter One

**SPOV**

"Remember to open doors, pull out chairs and—" I said, but Hunter shushed me.

"Mom, you taught me manners. Besides, you're making me nervous," he admitted with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, obviously," I laughed. "Have fun tonight, Baby Bear."

"Don't ever call me that in front of anyone other than Dad. I swear, I will never forgive you if you do," he threatened.

"I won't, I promise," I crossed my heart. "I love you, kiddo."

"Love you, too, Mom," he kissed my cheek, and then he disappeared into the night.

It didn't seem like Hunter should be old enough to go out on dates yet, but he was seventeen. He was the exact same age as I was when he was born. Having a baby at seventeen wasn't part of my plan, but things happen. I was young and in love back then, and Sam and I weren't as cautious as we should have been. We were just a couple of bored teenagers looking for a way to pass the time during the sleepy summer months, and two months before senior year ended, I gave birth to a seven pound, four ounce baby boy with a shock of blond hair and deep blue eyes.

Sam and I got married after I turned eighteen. I ended up getting my GED instead of finishing high school outright, and was fortunate enough that I was able to get a job working as a receptionist for a local insurance agent. Over time I started taking on claims tech duties, until finally I was sort of promoted to that position. My boss, Maudette, and I got along well enough that she was willing to train me on being an adjuster, and I got promoted again after I had been there for about six years. Considering I had never graduated high school, I was doing pretty well for myself.

And Hunter was almost all grown up. It was hard to believe he had grown so quickly, but in just a few more months he would be finishing high school, and going off to college. He was a bright boy with some pretty big ambitions. I sat at the bottom of the stairs, feeling like the oldest thirty-four-year-old in the world. It was only seven o'clock on a Friday night, but I was exhausted.

_When did I become an old lady?_

Oh, right, probably around the time I was teaching my son to walk while the other girls I knew were learning how to play beer pong or do keg stands. Silly me.

The phone rang and I got up to go see who was calling because I really was looking forward to having a glass of wine, finishing up my laundry and maybe finding an old movie to watch before going to bed early. It was Sam calling me, and I debated for a minute over whether or not to pick up the phone. He was on my shit list, as of late. In spite of how young we were when we got together, we managed to stay married for eight years before calling it quits.

It wasn't that we never should have married, necessarily, so much as we were both so young when we did it that we hadn't really had the chance to experience much else. There was resentment on both sides that we just weren't able to get through no matter how many counseling sessions we attended. We ultimately decided that, for our sanity and Hunter's wellbeing, it was best if we just separated for a while. When it became obvious to us both that we would get along better if we were divorced, we decided that was the best thing for our family.

Of course it was hard on Hunter, in the beginning, and he didn't understand why his father and I were getting along so much better, but as he got older I think he started to understand more. Every now and then he'll mention the idea of Sam and I getting back together, but that's never going to happen. Personally, I think it's just because Hunter doesn't much care for Selah, his father's current girlfriend, not that I can say I blame him. Sam brought Selah with him the last time he picked Hunter up, and the woman gave me evil eyes the whole time.

Now if I was a different kind of person I could have thrown down the I-owned-his-balls-first-card but I was too mature for that shit. Not to mention, who Sam was fucking around with was no longer my business, barring he wasn't doing anything illegal. But I didn't really want to get into an argument with him, and lately it seemed like that was all we ever did when we talked. I think it was about five minutes after the ink dried on our divorce papers when Sam went out and got a new girlfriend, leaving me to wonder if maybe he hadn't been seeing someone before we even filed for divorce.

I never asked because I decided it didn't matter anymore anyway. I was almost twenty-seven when we got divorced, and Sam was only a year older than me, but he started dating twenty-year-olds like he was having a mid-life crisis. We had a rule about bringing Hunter around significant others in a casual way. Things were confusing enough for him without having to form attachments to people who might not be permanent fixtures in his life. For that reason, I hadn't really dated anyone for the first few years after Sam and I got divorced. Since then, I'd only had a couple of boyfriends, but the relationships didn't last for too long because the guys couldn't cope with the fact that Hunter had to come first.

So if my son was sick, I stayed home to take care of him. I had parent/teacher conferences, football boosters, soccer games, band concerts, little league, cub scouts and all sorts of other stuff that revolved around Hunter and his interests. I hadn't realized just how much of my life was wrapped up in my son, even though that was the way it was supposed to be, and it had only gotten even more intense after Sam and I got divorced. Maybe it was easier for him to move on in the relationship department because I had custody of Hunter most of the time.

Sam had him on weekends, but as Hunter got older we were less strict about the schedule we once had him on. There had been a brief point of time when Hunter was about thirteen, back when puberty was really starting to hit him that he asked to live with Sam for a while. I tried not to take it personally that he wanted to live with his father instead of me, but he explained that it was just easier because of 'guy stuff.' He didn't need to explain to me what that stuff was, since I'd grown up with a brother who went through the very same 'guy stuff' that my son was going through, but it still hurt to help him pack his things.

Hunter had lived with Sam for just over two years before deciding he wanted to move back in with me full-time. I wasn't entirely sure of what caused that sudden change of heart, but I got the feeling there had been a fight of some kind between the two of them. Hunter came back home and refused to have anything to do with Sam for about three months. I tried to get him to talk about it, but Hunter had inherited my stubbornness so it was useless to try and get him to do anything when he had made up his mind that he didn't want to. He was home for about six months, and it was just before Christmas when he finally told me what had brought him home.

Sam's girlfriend, at the time, had been talking trash about me in front of both Sam _and_ Hunter, and when Hunter stood up for me, Sam's girlfriend had tried to take a swing at him. I was livid, and ready to go track the bitch down myself. I didn't care what some chick thought of me, but raising her hand to _my_ child, especially for defending me? Oh hell no. Instead I went to pick up the phone and let Sam have it, but Hunter talked me out of it. Those three months that Hunter had completely ignored his father had been quite a punishment, and he had done it all on his own.

As much as I'm sure Sam wanted to blame me for Hunter cutting him off, he had to have known it was all his own fault. I didn't have anything to do with that. And really, Sam should have been proud of Hunter for defending my honor like he did, because that was how San had raised our boy. I was big on manners in general, but Sam was big on chivalry, and didn't see a reason why it should be dead. I happened to agree with him, and always got annoyed by those whack-a-doo femi-nazis that went off on these huge tirades about being oppressed because a guy picked up the check, or held a door open.

I let the call go to voicemail because I really wasn't in the mood to hear Sam making excuses for the way Selah behaved herself. It never ceased to amaze me that he ended up with the really jealous types, and I knew it bothered Hunter to no end that Sam put up with their bullshit. But then I remembered sometimes the best way to learn something was to learn from someone else's mistake. All the same, I knew it was grating on Hunter's nerves, and I wasn't too happy about it either, so I wasn't really talking to Sam at the moment unless he needed to discuss something about our son.

"Sook, it's me. I just wanted to remind you that Hunter needs to be fitted for his tux next weekend, so I'll pick him up Saturday morning and we should be back late that night. Have him give me a call when he gets in," Sam said, and then hung up.

Sam's brother was getting married in a couple of months, and Hunter was going to be one of the groomsmen in the wedding. I didn't have a problem with it, even though the wedding was in Texas. Getting Hunter to give up a Saturday to get fitted for a tux might be a problem, but that was mostly Sam's problem. Then again, Hunter didn't have a problem with his Uncle Kevin, so the tough part would be keeping him from having his headphones on the whole time. But again, that was Sam's problem.

I was in the kitchen debating over whether or not to eat a salad with the bottle of wine I was planning to open, or if I should be naughty and order myself a pizza, when I heard a car door slam outside. I went over to peek out the window, and smiled to see the red Corvette in my driveway. Moments later Eric walked in with a pizza box in his hands, and relieved expression on his face.

"Looks like you just answered one of life's most difficult questions," I smiled, and leaned against the counter.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Eric asked, and kicked the door closed behind him.

"Whether or not I should cheat on my diet and have pizza instead," I said, and reached into the cabinet for some paper plates.

"You don't need to be on a diet, Sookie. Trust me, guys like having a little something to grab onto," he winked at me.

"Yeah, well, I'm dangerously close to J. Lo territory over here," I said, and wiggled my ass.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he shook his head, and went to the fridge to grab a beer out of there.

"Will you grab me one, too?" I asked, and he reached back in for a second bottle. "Thank you," I smiled, and set plates down on the table.

Eric put the pizza box down, and when I opened it was I relieved to see he'd gotten half without mushrooms or olives. I met Eric when we both chaperoned a field trip back when Hunter was in seventh grade. Eric's daughter, Jessica, was in the same class as Hunter. They were new to town at that point. Eric's wife, Sophie-Anne, had died just a few months before after a rather long and violent battle with cancer. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to Eric, but when we met he was in no position to get into a romantic relationship with anyone else.

He was dealing with his own grief, and trying to help his daughter navigate hers too. My own parents had died when I was a little girl, even younger than Jessica, and the only thing I could think was that I was lucky I didn't have to watch them die slow, painful deaths the way she had with her mother. My parents had died in a car crash when I was seven, and I had been staying at my Gran's that night. Jason, however, was with them, and had a scar on his upper right arm as a reminder of what he survived, and lost, that night.

"So how's Jessica?" I asked once we both had pizza on our plates, and Eric had opened our beers for us.

"She's good. She's out on a date tonight, but she wouldn't tell me anything about the guy she was going out with," Eric said, and I knew that had to be driving him crazy.

"She's a good girl, Eric. You've done a good job raising her. I'm sure she'll be fine, and if she's not, I know you've taught her how to defend herself," I reminded him, and he glowered at me.

"If my baby needs to use self-defense the fucker who puts her in that position better pray I never find his punk ass," Eric threatened.

"Don't worry, Papa Bear, I'm sure it won't come to that," I reassured him, patted his shoulder and then took a long drink of my beer. "For what it's worth, Hunter's out on a date too and all I can think is that I was already a mother by the time I was his age."

Eric looked at me, completely horrified, even though he knew damn well what my teen years had been like. He'd assumed I was Hunter's older sister when we met on that field trip. Over lunch that day we'd talked a bit, and I had no problem being a cautionary tale where the consequences of unprotected sex were concerned. I didn't regret having Hunter for a single second. Had I decided I didn't want to be a mother when I was that young, I'd had options available to me to make that happen, but I hadn't chosen any of them because I wanted my son.

"You know," I started, and was careful about what I said next because I knew it would probably make Eric feel uncomfortable. "You could always take Jessica to get her birth control."

"Sookie…"

"I know, I know, you don't want to think about some little jerk deflowering your baby, but it's going to happen someday. It wasn't easy having that talk with Hunter either, but—"

"Sook, do you have any idea how awkward it was to explain the whole menstrual cycle thing to Jessica?" Eric asked, looking slightly green at the thought of it.

"Yes, I do, because I distinctly remember you calling me up in a panic to come over and talk to her for you," I reminded him.

"Oh, right," he muttered, and drained most of his beer.

"Face it, Eric; Jessica isn't going to be a baby forever. For all you know she's already had se—"

"Don't say it," Eric cut me off. "Please, just let me continue to live in denial where my baby girl has those cute little pigtails and wears ruffled pink dresses."

I patted his hand and shook my head. "Burying your head in the sand is no good either, Eric. Then one day she's going to pull away from you and it's going to hurt like a motherfucker."

"It'll hurt like a motherfucker no matter what," he sighed, and picked up a piece of his pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**EPOV**

"You're drunk!" Sookie accused, and poked me with her foot.

We were sprawled out on her living room floor, surrounded by empty beer bottles, a half empty bottle of tequila, wasted lime wedges and a couple of shot glasses. We had been playing a very dangerous drinking game while watching _Dazed and Confused_, one of the few movies we could agree on as being awesome.

"I'm not drunk," I poked her back absently, getting her hip.

"Ouch! Jesus, Northman, I'm just a tiny, little woman," she giggled. "Check your strength, Thor."

"Are you kidding, Stackhouse?" I snickered, and for some reason was glad she had opted to return to her maiden name after her divorce. Sookie Merlotte just didn't sound right. "You could kick my ass, and you know it."

"Damn skippy I could!" she said exuberantly, and then forced herself to sit up. "How did we get on the floor anyway?"

I burst out laughing, and stared up at the ceiling.

"Eric!" she slapped my shoulder to get my attention.

"It was your idea, and would you quit hitting me? Goddamn, you're a violent drunk," I teased her.

"I am not!" she argued, and crawled over to straddle my waist.

"You know," I grabbed her hips and she yelped when I playfully slapped her ass. "I might like having you here a little too much."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, and rocked her hips against mine. I nodded and she said, "Do you know that it's been like, three years since the last time I had sex? I swear, I think I'm a virgin again."

"Three years? Really? There might be cobwebs in there," I said, and she slapped my chest. "Hey!"

"There are no cobwebs in there, I assure you," she said with a saucy wink.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should check for you," I suggested, very much enjoying the steady rocking of her hips against mine.

I'd known Sookie for about five years, and in that time our relationship had certainly evolved quite a bit. When we first met I was still getting over the death of my wife. Sophie-Anne had battled Leukemia for three years before liver failure finally took her life. All of the treatments that were designed to save her took their toll on her internal organs, and there was no way she was ever going to meet the qualifications to receive a new liver. All we could do was make her comfortable and watch her die.

Sophie and I met when we were in college. At the time she was dating one of the other guys in my fraternity, but Andre's jealous streak got out of control one night, and he slapped her in front of pretty much everyone in the house. Having been raised by a strong, independent, single mother I had a real issue with guys who beat up on women. I'd watched my mother suffer through an abusive relationship as a child, and I knew the kinds of long-term damage it could do. Not to mention, it just wasn't right.

The police were called and Andre was arrested. Sophie-Anne broke up with him when he was released from jail, even though he swore he would never do it again. I didn't see Sophie again for a while, but then we ran into each other quite literally one day when we were in the library. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I literally almost ran her over. I felt awful for it, considering the way we'd met, but Sophie hadn't taken it personally. She'd made an awkward joke about being the official punching bag for Omega Delta Beta, but the fact that she was able to take everything in stride instead of playing the victim card was something I admired about her.

I asked her to go for coffee with me, and the rest, as they say, is history. We dated for two years before I asked her to marry me, and about ten minutes after we were married we found out she was pregnant. The timing of it actually proved she was pregnant before the wedding, but we didn't find out until afterward. We were young, but we were excited about it. When Jessica came into our life, I couldn't imagine living without her. The very first time she wrapped her little fist around just one of my fingers, I knew I was hooked.

Hell, I was a damn fool for that little girl. She'd bat her little eyelashes at me, and Sophie was always teasing me for the big puddle of goo I would turn into anytime Jessica made eyes at me. We were talking about having another baby when Sophie started to feel pretty worn down. At first we just thought maybe it was the stress of working, keeping up the house and chasing after Jess, but when the symptoms didn't lessen she took a pregnancy test in the hopes that that was the answer.

The test came back negative, so she made an appointment with her doctor. All kinds of blood work and labs were run to see what the problem was, and when the word 'cancer' was mentioned, we were both incredulous. Sophie was only thirty-years-old. She didn't have a family history of cancer, so we were sure that wasn't the problem. But then the blood tests came back and her white cell counts were all over the place. She was diagnosed with Leukemia the day before Jessica's eighth birthday.

The three years that followed were hell. We fought one battle after another, reaching small milestones one at a time, and it seemed like Soph was going to be okay. But in time, all of the rigorous treatments took their toll, and the damage to her liver couldn't be repaired. The only hope was a transplant, but since she was still a cancer patient, she wasn't likely to survive the surgery even if she _could_ get a donor. On top of that, there was the likelihood that she would either reject the organ, or ruin it all over again since she wasn't out of the woods with the cancer yet.

After a lot of debating over what was best, Sophie ultimately made the decision that she didn't want to spend what time she had left in the hospital. She wanted to spend it at home, enjoying our daughter and the freedom of being in her own home. Hospice arranged for a nurse to come every day to check on her and make sure her medications were keeping her as comfortable as possible. Jessica slept in Sophie's bed, holding her hand every night. I slept in a chair beside the bed, watching the two of them. I don't think I slept much at all in the last two weeks of Sophie's life.

She died on a Tuesday while Jessica was at school. I was in the shower when it happened, so Sophie had gone alone. For the longest time I had kicked myself for not being there when she took her last breath, but I knew Sophie well enough to know that she would be angry at me for it. We talked about what was going to happen after she was gone, and she had made me promise not to spend the rest of my life closed off from the possibility of loving someone else again. At the time, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

I was so angry when she died. I had known it was coming, and I had tried to prepare myself for it, but there was still this festering ball of rage in my stomach. My baby girl was going to have to go through some of the biggest moments of her life without her mom, and it wasn't fair. Sophie and I had plans for our future that died with her, and that wasn't fair. So much about her death just wasn't fair, and about six months after Sophie died Jessica came to me and said she didn't want to live in our house anymore. Everywhere she looked she saw her mother, and it was giving her nightmares.

I knew what she meant. I felt just as haunted as Jessica did. So after doing a little looking around, I found a house I liked in northwestern Louisiana. We had been living in southern Tennessee, so it wasn't too big of an adjustment for Jessica when we moved. Three weeks after we got settled into our new house, I met Sookie. I was shocked to learn that Hunter was her son, and not her brother or a nephew. She didn't look old enough to have a seventh grader, but she did.

In the beginning we only met up for coffee once in a while, or had dinner together every now and then. Our kids were at that awkward age where it wasn't really the cool thing to have a best friend of the opposite sex, but Hunter was a nice kid and he was welcoming to Jessica. He'd helped her get settled in school, and introduced her around. They became friends, and it wasn't unusual to find him in my living room when I got home from work, doing homework or playing video games with Jessica.

Things changed when they got to high school. Hunter started hanging out with the other jocks and a bunch of older boys. Jessica was much more shy, and definitely wasn't the athletic type. She was interested in the drama club and joining the school choir. They were still friends, but they didn't hang out in the same circles. All the same, I felt good knowing a guy like Hunter had my baby girl's back when I couldn't be there to keep an eye out for her.

"You don't need to check," Sookie said, interrupting my thoughts. "I took care of that myself last night."

"Good God, woman," I groaned. "Don't tell me stuff like that. I'm trying to be respectable here."

She laughed and asked, "By offering to check my vag for cobwebs?"

That sentence leaving her mouth had us both in stitches, and she ended up collapsing in a drunken heap against my chest. I lifted my arms to hug her to me, and I kissed the top of her head. Sookie had become a really good friend, if not my best friend, in the last five years. She had been there to put out a few fires where Jessica was concerned. I found out the hard way there were just some things that a teenage girl felt more comfortable talking to another woman about, and I also knew that there were certain things about her mother's death that Jessica wasn't comfortable sharing with me.

I didn't mind that she went to Sookie with those things. If anything, I was glad she had someone she could trust and confide in. Everyone needed someone like that in their life, and I was also glad that Sookie didn't mind being that person for Jessica.

"Thank you, Sookie," I said suddenly, and she lifted her head.

"What for?" she asked curiously.

"For being such a good friend, and for being so awesome to my daughter when she misses her mom," I said, and tried to swallow the emotion that was rising up in my throat. "You've done so much for us both that I—"

"Stop," she put her hand over my mouth. "You would do the same for me, right?"

I nodded, and she took her hand away. Our eyes met, and she leaned down and kissed me on my lips. It was the simple press of her lips against mine, but I pressed back. I'd kissed her cheek before countless times, the top of her head too, but her lips… never her lips, and as I lay there on the floor with her on top of me I wondered why I hadn't tried. Sookie was beautiful, and wise beyond her years thanks to being forced to grow up so quickly. She had a big, generous heart, a wicked sense of humor and a warm personality that was easy to love and want to be around.

We had stuck to the platonic level in the beginning because she was still dealing with the aftermath of her divorce, and I was still trying to make sense of my wife's death while helping Jessica navigate her own feelings on the matter. Then when the dust finally felt like it was settled, Sookie was seeing someone, and then I was seeing someone… there was just never the right time for it. Besides, I liked that we were friends. I liked that we filled that space in each other's lives, but for the first time while she was kissing me on her living room floor, I wondered if maybe there could be something more.

I was single and so was she. Our kids were seniors in high school, and would be graduating in just a couple of months. Hunter had earned a football scholarship and would be studying at Ole Miss in the fall. Jessica had been accepted to several schools in the south, but I suspected she was leaning toward Ole Miss as well, just because it would mean she had a friend there when she got on campus. But once Jessica and Hunter were gone, Sookie and I would be alone.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. Neither of us spoke, but I'm not really sure words were needed right then. We could have asked a thousand questions about what we were doing, but we didn't.

_Did that kiss happen because we'd had too much to drink? _

_Had one of us been harboring feelings for years? _

_Was this a mistake we would regret later? _

_Why didn't I do this years ago? _

All of those questions went unasked, and I was thankful for it. We were too old for that sort of melodrama, in my opinion. Not that I was trying to deny what had just happened, because that kiss, as innocent as it had been, seared itself into my memory. Sookie was still looking into my eyes, but she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to give it a gentle chewing. I tugged it free with my thumb, and then leaned forward to close the distance between us and kiss her again.

I put a little more passion and emotion into it, and Sookie responded readily. Whether it was a mistake or not, we weren't stopping. Sookie took the kiss further by licking the seam of my lips, and I was more than willing to open my mouth for her. When her tongue met mine, I knew I was a lost cause. She was a great kisser, and as we explored each other's mouths, her hips started to move again. Not that it mattered, but she was going to be thirty-five in just a couple of months and because she'd gotten married so young I had to wonder how many men she'd slept with.

I knew it was at least two, but I also knew better than to ask that question.

Her hands moved underneath my t-shirt and her fingernails raked lightly over my skin. My stomach tightened up at her touch, and my already hard cock got even harder. Then she pulled off her own shirt, and all bets were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**SPOV**

Goddamn, Eric was a good kisser. Like, ridiculously good; like he should be winning awards and trophies for it. I had kissed him because I wanted to shut him up and also because I was curious. I'd thought about it a few times over the years, and the fact that we would flirt with each other occasionally was enough to let me know there was some sort of sexual tension and chemistry between us. I figured I might as well go for it since we weren't getting any younger, and if it backfired at least we would know we weren't supposed to be anything other than friends.

Instead I completely melted into it, and all I could do was wonder why we hadn't done it sooner. We rolled around on the living room floor, knocking over empty bottles and laughing between kisses while we pulled off our clothes. I didn't think about what the implications were of sleeping with my friend, or the fact that I could very well wake up the next morning and realize it was all a big mistake. It didn't feel like a mistake in the moment, and that was the feeling I chose to cling to.

_Or maybe this is exactly what we're supposed to be doing_.

Whatever it was that was going on, neither of us seemed too keen on stopping it. I at least had the forethought to consider the possibility of Hunter coming home and walking in on us mid-shag. It could have been a mood breaker, but it was more like the possibility of having parents come home to catch us doing it. Not cool.

"Here, let me help you up," Eric reached down for me once he was standing, the button and fly of his jeans undone so I could see just a smidge of what was trying to break free from in there.

I took his hands and he hauled me up off the floor. He wasn't expecting me to jump on him, but thankfully his back hit the wooden archway behind him, and he was able to steady himself.

"Ah, that hurts," he whined, but something about the combination of my tongue thrust into his mouth and my tits pressed against his chest got him to quit complaining.

His hands cupped my ass, and when he stepped away from the wall I wrapped my legs around him. I could only hope that he wouldn't drop me on his way up the stairs. Thankfully Hunter's room was at the other end of the hall, so even if he _did_ come home he wouldn't exactly be right next door to overhear anything. He would, however, know who my companion was since Eric's car was in the driveway and he was definitely the only person in town driving a cherry red Corvette.

"Your car is fucking sexy. Have I ever told you that?" I asked when I broke the kiss, and got myself pinned against the wall for it.

"No, but I've imagined fucking you on the hood of it more than once," Eric confessed, and then attacked my breasts with his mouth.

"You have?" I was surprised by his confession.

"Sook, you've got great tits, an ass I could bounce a quarter off of and you're single… I've seen you in a bikini, and that alone is spank bank material for days—"

"Stop talking," I said, since I didn't want to put too much thought into what was going on in his mind at that very moment. I had never wanted to be a mind reader before, and I didn't want to start right at that moment.

Eric managed to get us upstairs without either of us acquiring any injuries, and when he dropped me on my bed he didn't pounce on me like I thought he would. Instead he pulled his jeans off, one leg at a time, and as soon as he'd kicked them to the side I was pulling him by his hips to stand in front of me. The last guy I'd gone down on wasn't packing nearly as much as Eric, nor did he have much in the way of hang time, so it hadn't taken very long for me to finish him off.

My best friend, Amelia, was pretty much a guru when it came to sex, and for years I had lived vicariously through her. I had learned quite a bit about technique because she was never shy about sharing the details of her sex life with me. Sometimes I thought she over-shared, but that was just Amelia's style. She didn't really know what sort of things were best kept to oneself, but she probably also figured that since she was my best friend that entitled her to extra sharing privileges. There were times when I had to physically shut her up, but at the moment I was never more thankful for all of her jabbering on.

My lips started at Eric's stomach, and ghosted over his abs (which were amazingly tight for a guy who was about to turn forty) before moving past his bellybutton. He was blonde everywhere the same as I was, and his blue eyes had gotten a little darker as he watched me kiss my way down. I paused so he could feel my breath on his erection, but then moved around it, avoiding touching it.

"Evil," he hissed, but there was a smirk on his face.

"It'll be worth the wait," I winked, moved to his thighs instead.

I took my time teasing him a little before finally wrapping my hand around his cock, and stroking him gently since I didn't know how much pressure to apply. Every guy was different, and my experience was limited. Sam hadn't been my first sexual experience, but there had only been three after him. Two of those guys were boyfriends, and one was a one night stand I wasn't particularly proud of the day after my divorce was finalized. Amelia had taken me out, gotten me drunk and I'd ended up going home with the bartender.

Thank God I'd been on birth control for longer than I could remember since I woke up the next morning to the realization that I hadn't used a condom with the bartender. I didn't even remember his name, I was that fucked up. I had consented to the sex, that much I remembered, but the rest was a little on the blurry side.

I stared up at Eric while I slowly jerked him off, and moved my lips back and forth over the head of his cock. His eyes got even darker, and when I swirled my tongue over the head of it, he growled and grabbed onto my hair. I held his hip with my free hand, and flicked my tongue against the ridge on the underside of his cock. He groaned loudly and threw his head back just in time for me to take him further into my mouth. My hand kept stroking while my head bobbed with his hand in my hair, guiding my head. The hand that was stroking him moved down to touch his balls, and his eyes went wide when I managed to get just about all of him in my mouth and down my throat.

"Holy fuck!" he shouted, and would have smiled if I could have. I was willing to bet that was a treatment he didn't get very often, if ever.

I kept working at him with my mouth and hands, using both of them when my mouth and tongue were concentrated on just the head of his cock. I was impressed by how long he was able to hang in there before I got a shaky warning from him.

"Sookie, I'm gonna cum… where do you want me to do it?" he asked, and the way he was suddenly biting his lip told me that he was trying to hold back.

"Right here," I said, and opened my mouth while my hands stroked him a little faster.

I watched Eric's face as he lost the battle he was having with himself, and saw his stomach tighten up in my peripheral vision. Seconds later the first spurt of his release hit my tongue, and I leaned in to milk the rest of it from him. Eric roared and shook while he came, and I couldn't help but feeling pretty proud of myself. I swallowed everything he gave me and no sooner had he stopped shaking than Eric was pushing me back on the bed.

He kissed me hard enough that I was sure my lips would be bruised the next day, and just when I was about to tap his shoulder to let him know I needed air, he broke the kiss and with a dangerous look in his eyes he said, "My turn."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**EPOV**

I'd been on the receiving end of some pretty good head in my life, but Sookie… Jesus, I was seriously wondering if her DNA included Dyson or Hoover genes because fuck me running if that wasn't the best head I'd ever gotten. I pulled off her jeans and took her panties along with them since I saw no reason to waste any more time. I was determined to make sure she got as good as she gave, and was thoroughly impressed by how wet she already was just from making out and giving me head.

But I was also glad she was into it because there was nothing worse than getting a blowjob from a chick that wasn't into it. I didn't want to feel like I was mouth raping a girl, but that wasn't anywhere near the case with Sookie. She had enjoyed doing it, and it showed—literally. I got her spread out on her bed the way I wanted her, and it was a total turn-on to watch her play with her tits while I kissed her inner thighs. I licked her lower lips, and the sweetness I found there was unbelievable.

I spread her open with my thumbs, and tentatively flicked my tongue over her clit. Her back arched and one of her hands came down to grab my hair the way I had grabbed hers. Only when she thrust her hips against my tongue, I didn't mind it one bit. I didn't mind her showing me how to get her off, and after a few minutes of licking and sucking on her clit, I slowly worked a finger into her.

She moaned loudly, still pinching and twisting her nipples just a little while I slowly pumped my finger in and out. Her hips began to flex and I had to use my other hand to hold her down. My lips fastened around her clit, and sucked a little harder when I added another finger. Sookie cried out and pulled my hair just a little. My eyes looked up in search of her face, and I found that her eyes had rolled into the back of her head.

"Mmm… Eric," she panted, and I loved the way my name sounded when she said it, all breathy and full of desire. "Keep going," she whimpered, and I moved my fingers a little faster, scissoring them inside her, stretching her so it wouldn't be such a big shock when I fucked her.

I was definitely going to fuck her. There was no going back on that. It would be a fucking crime _not_ to fuck her. I was already starting to get hard again, and I was sure that by the time I had her come twice, I would be ready to go. My fingers crooked inside her, searching for that magic spot that would make her scream and see stars when she came. I knew I found it when I felt her already tight pussy clench around my fingers, and almost immediately her muscles started flutter.

I had enough experience to know that too much stimulation could be painful, so I backed off a little on her clit, but kept rubbing against that spot inside her. Her moans got louder and louder, and in no time her pussy was gripping my fingers so hard she was almost pushing them out again. When she came, she screamed my name just like I was hoping she would, and the gush of nectar pouring from her was too delicious not to be lapped up. I removed my fingers from inside her and used my tongue instead.

"Ohmygodohmygod," she kept repeating it while her body shook, and aftershocks of her orgasm ravaged her.

It turned out I didn't need for her to cum again in order to be ready to fuck her. Watching her beautiful face contort in the most amazing way while she came was all it took. I wanted to see that expression again while I was inside her, and I was ready for.

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked when I pulled away from her.

"Condom," I managed to grunt.

"Night stand," she pointed absently with her left hand, and I moved to that side of her bed to open the drawer. Not only did I find a box of condoms, but a few other goodies I would love to have the chance to use on her if this didn't end up being a onetime thing.

I got the condom on, and as soon as I was back on her bed, Sookie pushed me onto my back and straddled me. She leaned forward and kissed me with the same intensity as I had shown her after that stellar blowjob she'd given me, and I reached between us to rub my cock through her wet folds. She moaned into my mouth and started to rotate her hips. I didn't even get a chance to ask her if she was ready before Sookie got herself into position, and started to slide down on my cock.

"Oh fuck," she mumbled, her fingernails digging into my chest a little when I was only about half way into her. "God, you're so fucking big," she moaned, and shocked the hell out of me when she moved one of her hands to rub her clit.

The fluttering of her muscles felt more like she was sucking me in, and then I was buried in her. Our eyes met, and she leaned forward to kiss me while she took a moment to adjust to having my cock inside her. Her hips rocked slowly, at first, and watching her ride me was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen. She knew exactly what she was doing, and changed up her rhythm enough that it didn't get boring.

Rock, grind, lift, rotate, rock, lift, rotate, grind, lift, rock, rotate, grind… it seemed to never end, and I had the pleasure of once again looking at her face when her orgasm overwhelmed her. The feeling of being inside her when she came was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, and she damn near took me with her, but I was determined not to finish quite that soon. I thought about every horrific thing I possibly could to keep from cumming with her.

We rolled over and Sookie wrapped her legs around me so that her knees were lightly pressed against my ribs. I held her hips up while I drove into her over and over, occasionally dipping my head to kiss her, or take one of her perfect rosy nipples in my mouth. She seemed to really enjoy it with I used my teeth, so I made sure to drag them along her collarbone, and the underside of her perfectly round tits. Just by looking at her there was very little evidence that she had never been pregnant. There were little white lines on her stomach, and there was that little bit of a pooch that Soph never seemed to be able to get rid of either but even so, Sookie looked fucking amazing.

She pulled my face to hers and kissed me hard, whispering against my lips for me to fuck her harder. My hips slammed against hers, and the way she cried out at first had me worried I'd gone too hard, but then her head flew back against the mattress and I felt the fluttering of her muscles around my cock. She was close to cumming again, and that time I wasn't going to hold back. Not that I thought I was strong enough to be able to stop it.

"Eric, I'm so close," she moaned, and licked her fingers before reaching down to help herself along.

"You're so fucking sexy, Sookie," I growled in her ear, and then bit the lobe.

"Eric!" she screamed out once more, and then her pussy got so tight around my cock I would have thought she was trying to break it off.

The squeeze and release I was experiencing was… I don't even have the words for it, but it was my undoing as well, since I felt myself swell inside of her and then shoot my release into the condom. I heard my voice, but fuck if I know what it was I said when I came. It could have been her name, a marriage proposal… I have no fucking idea. I collapsed on top of her, but she didn't seem to mind that one bit.

We were both sweaty as hell, and definitely in need of a shower. Unfortunately I couldn't seem to talk any part of me into moving, and it was a damn good thing that breathing was a reflex, or I really would have been fucked. Eventually my lips remembered how to kiss, and I planted little ones along the slick and slightly salty column of her neck. Sookie sucked in air and ran her fingers through my hair.

As much as I didn't want to, I had to pull myself out of her and get rid of the condom before we made an even bigger mess than we already had. Sookie moaned when I slid out of her, and swatted my ass when I rolled off her bed. I looked over my shoulder at her to see she was smiling with her eyes closed. I got rid of the condom in the en suite bathroom, and came back with a damp washcloth for her.

"Thanks," she said when I handed it to her, "but I was thinking maybe we'd take a shower."

"You know, Stackhouse," I leaned down to kiss her. "I really like the way you think."

"Good," she said, and wrapped her arms around my neck to keep me kissing her.

Two hours and at least as many orgasms later, I was lying in bed with Sookie, who was sound asleep. My cell phone pinged in my jeans, most likely a text message from Jessica to let me know she was home. I carefully disentangled myself from Sookie, and got off her bed to check just to be sure. Most parents probably wouldn't accept a text message as a way of checking in at night, but I trusted Jessica to be where she said she was. To my knowledge she had never lied about coming home, and if something had gone wrong on her date I had no doubt she would have called instead of texting me.

Just as I thought, it was a message from my daughter, letting me know she was home safe and sound, and she would see me in the morning. Judging by her offer to make us pancakes in the morning, I was assuming the date had gone very well. We had a fairly open relationship, and while I knew she didn't tell me _everything_, she told me enough to keep me from climbing the walls with worry. I texted back to tell her I loved her and I would see her in the morning.

I was just putting my phone down on the bedside table when I heard the door downstairs open and close. Hunter was getting in a little late, but that wasn't really any of my business. I heard him curse from where I was standing, and realized then that Sookie and I had left some of our clothes downstairs when we were making out earlier in the night. Combine that with the empty liquor bottles strewn on the floor and the fact that my car was in the driveway, and I had no doubt Hunter had figured out what his mother and I had been up to.

For a moment I contemplated going downstairs to talk to him about it, but figured it wasn't really my place to initiate that conversation. I didn't really know what to make of what had happened between Sookie and me. I didn't regret it for a second, and Sookie didn't seem to either, but I didn't know if one night was all we'd get, or if we were going to really try to make a go of things. I closed Sookie's bedroom door when I heard Hunter coming up the stairs, and decided it would probably be best if I at least put my boxers on in case he came into the room. I doubted he would, but just in case…

I got back into bed with Sookie, and contemplated what the right move was. I didn't want to just sneak out, but I didn't think spending the night was such a hot idea either when Jessica was home alone. So as much as I didn't want to I got up, put my jeans on and then knelt down beside the bed to wake Sookie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**SPOV**

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was Eric's face. I smiled sleepily at him, and reached out to touch his cheek. "Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," he smiled back at me.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I need to get home to Jessica, but I didn't want to leave without saying goodnight and thank you," he said, and moved my hand to kiss my palm.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Northman," I smiled bigger.

"We need to talk about some stuff, but—"

"No regrets. I had fun, you had fun… whatever happens, happens," I told him.

"So if I told you I wanted to take you out on a date, what would you say?" he asked me.

"I'd say I'm free whenever you are," I said honestly.

"Good, then how about dinner later?" he suggested.

"Sounds perfect. Call me later and we'll figure out a time," I said, and he kissed my hand.

"Sweet dreams, Sookie," he whispered, and leaned in to kiss me softly on my lips.

I kissed him back, wiggling my fingers, and watched him walk out of my bedroom. I lay there awake, letting the evening wash over me. I hadn't expected any of the things that happened to actually happen, but I meant what I said about not having any regrets. It was actually kind of exciting not knowing what was going to happen. I wanted to believe that Eric and I were old enough, and mature enough, to be able to remain friends if we couldn't make it work as a couple, but I couldn't recall ever being so excited about a date in my whole life.

I did get a text message from Eric letting me know he'd thrown my clothes in the laundry room before he left, and that he was home safely. I slipped out of bed and pulled on a nightgown before going down the hall to make sure Hunter had come home. I hadn't heard him come in, but Eric had worn me out. That shower did very little to clean me up, and my legs felt a little rubbery as I walked on them. Hunter's bedroom door was locked when I tried to open it, but that was par for the course.

Quietly I crept downstairs to find that Eric hadn't just put away my clothes, he had also cleaned up the mess we'd made in the living room. He even put the recycling where it belonged in the garage. I smiled to myself before going back upstairs and slipping into bed. It didn't take very long for me to fall asleep after that.

**oOoOoOo**

I woke up with a headache, which I expected. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to pee and take some aspirin for my hangover. When I got downstairs I found Hunter sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal and reading the box scores on the sports page.

"Morning," I said quietly as I walked into the room, and made a beeline for the coffee pot.

"Hey," Hunter answered. "Do I really have to go with Dad to get measured for a tux in Dallas? Can't we just do that here?"

"Talk to him about it," I shrugged, and Hunter groaned his disapproval. "Hunter, if you don't want to be in the wedding, you don't have to be, you know."

"I know, but Uncle Kevin's cool; it's Dad that I'm pissed at," he said, and set aside his cereal. "If Selah says one more nasty thing about you, I swear to God I'm slitting her tires the next time she's there when I sleep over."

I smiled to myself, thankful Hunter couldn't see it because I shouldn't have been encouraging him that way.

"That's sweet of you, Hunter, but don't get yourself arrested," I said, and then went to the fridge for cream. The leftover pizza box sat right where I left it, and I was shocked that Hunter wasn't eating cold pizza instead of cereal.

"So, Mom," he said in a tone that let me know he was up to something. "What'd _you_ do last night?"

"Oh nothing too exciting," I shrugged, trying to downplay the night before. It wasn't really any of Hunter's business.

"Oh yeah? Then how come Eric's car was in the driveway when I got home last night? Your clothes were in the living room… there were empty liquor bottles on the floor…" he trailed off.

"Eric and I had dinner together and watched a movie," I said, and that was all he was getting out of me, although I suppose the sudden case of permagrin that seemed to have sprung up said all the things my mouth wouldn't.

"Uh huh," Hunter rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm not going to pretend like I don't want to run screaming for a vat of brain bleach right now, but just in case you were wondering about it, I think Eric would be good for you. You two are already friends, and haven't you always told me that being friends with someone is the first step to falling in love with them?"

Smart boy had actually been paying attention to me. Who knew?

"Yes, I have," I nodded, and sipped my perfectly doctored coffee.

"Just don't do it when I'm home," he said, and I nearly spit said coffee all over the counter. "I don't want to hear it, and I don't know if Dad's insurance covers psychotherapy," he teased with a smirk that made me blush.

I wanted to scold him for being a smart ass, but I was the one who had taught him that shit so that would have been mighty hypocritical of me. Instead I decided since he wasn't having pizza leftovers for breakfast, I would. I grabbed a few slices of pizza from the box, put them on a paper towel and sat down at the table to eat.

Hunter looked slightly appalled at my breakfast and shook his head.

"I have a date with Eric later," I told Hunter, and his glass of juice stopped moving en route to his mouth.

"Like a real date?" he asked me, and I nodded. "Is it a first date, or…"

"It's a first date," I said, and took a bite of my cold pizza. After a moment I asked, "Does it bother you?"

"No, not really," he shrugged, but it was obvious there was something bothering him.

"Hunter…"

"I want you to be happy, Mom. You deserve it," he said with a genuine smile. "You gave up a lot to raise me, and just because things didn't work out with Dad doesn't mean you shouldn't try again. If Eric makes you happy, then you should spend more time with him."

"Thank you, Baby Bear," I smiled at him.

"Anytime," he nodded, and then drained the milk from his bowl. He got up, went to the sink and rinsed it out before putting it in the dishwasher. "Oh, and by the way," Hunter said as he walked toward the kitchen door. "You should know that the girl I went out with last night, it was Jessica," he said with a grin, as I sat at the kitchen table catching flies. "Oh, and one more thing… she knows about you and Eric. I sent her a text before I went to bed last night."

I sat there completely dumbfounded, although I probably shouldn't have been shocked that he'd told her. Hunter went upstairs and a few seconds later I heard the sound of water running overhead. I was still trying to figure out what to do with myself when the house phone rang. I reached over to see Eric's number on the display, and wondered if it was him or Jessica calling, and for the first time I was nervous about answering the phone in my own house.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I just talked to Jessica," Eric's voice filled my ear. "Looks like we're busted."


	6. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_Two Years Later_

"Sookie, come on, we're gonna be late!" I called from downstairs.

"I'm coming! I had to pee again!" she shouted, and then I heard footsteps. "I swear, I forgot how much time I spent in the bathroom when I was pregnant with Hunter," she said as she came down the stairs.

We were supposed to be picking the kids up from the airport. It was spring break, and since Sookie was going to be finding out if the baby was a boy or a girl, the kids wanted to be home to find out if they were having a brother or a sister. Our family situation was definitely a little fucked up, considering our kids were still dating, Sookie and I were married and expecting a child together. But it worked for us, and that was all that mattered. I suspected, however, that if the kids ever broke up that could make for some awkward family gatherings, but we would cross that bridge if or when we came to it.

In the meantime, everything was going well. Because Sookie was over thirty-five, the pregnancy was considered to be high risk, but the baby was growing on schedule and there weren't any problems so far. The baby hadn't exactly been planned, but we were both thrilled and pleasantly surprised to find out we were expecting. That is until the morning sickness started to kick Sookie's ass. The first trimester had been awful for her, and she spent more time throwing up than seemed possible. I felt terrible for her, but there was little I could do besides hold her hair back and keep her supplied with cool compresses, saltines and ginger ale.

"If it helps, you look beautiful, Lover," I told her as she got to the bottom of the stairs, and then kissed her sweetly.

"I look like a human speed bump," she said, and my hands on her growing belly.

She was at nineteen weeks along, and I thought she looked gorgeous. Pregnancy suited her very well, morning sickness notwithstanding. Everything had happened quickly for us. We had only been dating for a couple of weeks when I knew I was in love with her, and told her so. The night our kids graduated from high school we informed them that we were going to live together. The kids didn't seem the least bit surprised by that decision, and had actually been surprisingly supportive of our relationship.

Jessica had been very accepting of it from the beginning, and without prompting from anyone, had started calling Sookie 'Mom.' She chose to do that by herself, and while Sookie had freaked out at first, worried that she had somehow forced Jessica into doing it, a long lunch date that included pedicures and a lot of crying had convinced Sookie that that wasn't the case at all.

"You look beautiful," I insisted, and grinned when I felt what I hoped was my daughter kicking against my palm. "I will never get tired of feeling that."

"Me either," Sookie smiled down, and covered my hand with hers as much as she could. "Still think it's a girl?"

"I hope so," I said, and I knew she felt the same. In fact, we were all hoping for a girl.

"Come on, let's get out of here before I have to pee again and the kids have to take a cab home from the airport," she pushed up on her tip toes and kissed my chin.

"Yes, ma'am," I followed her to the garage, and opened the passenger's side door of the SUV for her. Once she was inside the car I went around to the other side, and got behind the wheel.

Sookie waited until we were on the road before she said, "If we're right, and this is a girl," she rubbed her stomach, "I think we should name her Carrie Michele after our mothers."

"I like it," I nodded with a smile. "And if it's a boy?"

"Jose Cuervo?" she suggested, and I laughed.

"That wouldn't be too obvious, now would it?"

"No more than Bud Lite," she laughed along with me.

"Well, we could name him after our fathers," I suggested. "Lukas Corbett has a decent ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," she agreed. "You're sure you don't want a junior?"

"I'm not opposed to it, but it isn't necessary. Besides, it's gonna be a girl; I can feel it," I insisted, and reached for Sookie's hand.

Her fingers laced with mine, and I lifted our hands to kiss her slightly swollen knuckles. She smiled at me, and rested her head against the back of the seat. I looked at the road ahead, and smiled at the clear blue sky as we sped along.

Life was good.

* * *

**So there you have it! I have no plans to expand, or continue, this story. In my mind they had a baby girl that they named Carrie Michele, and everyone lived happily ever after. I don't know if Jessica and Hunter stayed together as couple or not, but they weren't really the focus of the story. I'll let you decide for yourselves if they stayed together lol. Thanks so much for all of your reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. for this little ditty. And, as always, thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
